


Kink Exploration

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cas has a surprise for Dean, Cas wears lingerie, Come Swallowing, Edging, Fucking, Kinks, Kinky, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, blindfold, bound wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU in which Dean and Cas live together while attending college. One night Cas surprises Dean by opening up about some of his kinks, which allows Dean to explore some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning part of this was taken from an on going RP with my sweet Veda, she has created a wonderful Cas and much of the beginning part of this story I would not have without her!

Dean wipes his hand of the dishrag and hangs it on the handle of the fridge before walking out of the kitchen toward the living room. The apartment was really starting to come together, sure there were still boxes to unpack, but it was nice to see that his stuff was mingling nicely with Cas' and that he was so accommodating. He didn't just feel like a visitor anymore, it was really starting to feel like their place. Not that Cas ever had made him feel like just a visitor, with Cas everything felt right, no matter where they were, so long as they were together, that would always be home. Dean turns toward the bedroom when he doesn't find Cas in the living room and sees the soft flicker of candle light. He smiles to himself as a twinge of excitement blooms in his chest. As he walks toward the room he can hear soft Jazz music playing, he pushes the door open and can seen a dozen or more candles lit around their bedroom. Dean loved that Cas was such a romantic and couldn't wait to see what he had in store for the evening. He walks farther into the room his eyes adjusting to the dim light and he turns to see Cas sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the bed.  
"Hello Dean" he says and Dean swallows hard, taking in the sight of him. His eyes trail up from the floor catching sight of the black high heeled pumps he's wearing, to the black fishnets stretched around his amazing long muscular legs clear up to his thighs where they are being held in place by the garters from the black corset that was wrapped tightly around Cas' torso. The tip of Cas' hard cock was peeking out the top of the pair of lacy black panties he was wearing.  
Dean stood frozen as he took in the sight of Cas, he swallows again before finding his voice, finally speaking "You're a fucking vision Cas"  
Dean sees that pink flush that he loves so much, paint Cas' cheeks as he casts his eyes down for a moment and then raises them back up to Dean's, blue meeting green and Dean swears he sees those damn sparks flying again. How does Cas have this effect on him?  
"Is it too much?" Cas asks quietly  
"It's perfect.... you're perfect" Dean says taking a step closer to him, his hand catching Cas' ankle before sliding farther up his leg.  
"I hoped you'd like it" he says uncrossing his legs and standing. He grabs a box with a a bow on it "I have something for you" he says handing it to Dean.  
Dean bites his lip running his hand over Cas' lace clad ass "This isn't for me?" he almost pouts  
"This" Cas says motioning to his body "Is for both of us" he leans in kissing Dean. "But this... this is for you" he hands Dean the box.  
Dean smiles taking the box from Cas. He's hesitant to take his eyes off Cas, because he's so damn beautiful, but he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls off the bow, lifting the lid he takes in the sight of the box's contents. He looks back up at Cas "This is for me?" he asks  
"Well I was thinking it was something that we could maybe try... I've never used any of these before, we don't have to if you don't want." Cas kisses him. "We could just keep doing things like this"  
Dean melts into the kiss setting the box down on the bed beside him. He wraps his arms around Cas' waist and pulls him onto his lap. He pulls back a little looking up into his eyes. "I want to try everything with you"  
The soft blush already painting his cheeks brightens a little and spreads down his chest. "anything you want baby" he smiles as he kisses Dean again.  
Dean runs his hand over the front of the corset. "I didn't think it was possible..." he says.  
Cas places his arms over Dean's shoulders. "What's that baby?"  
"For you to be any more beautiful" he says his eyes flicking up to meet Cas' big blue ones, "but you are constantly proving me wrong on that front.  
Cas leans in kissing him again "and I never thought anyone could ever be as sweet as you, but you keep proving me wrong too"  
Dean grabs Cas by his hip and lifts him so he's straddling Dean's waist. His fingers digging into his ass as he pulls him in closer. He runs his tongue over Cas' gently. " You're my everything baby, I want to give you the world, tell me what you want"  
Cas kisses his lips slowly "Just take control of me so you can have exactly what you want. " He says biting his own lip.  
Dean reaches into the box and grabs the black fuzzy cuffs holding them up. "Want me to use these on you?" He asks  
Cas just keeps biting his lip as he nods his head.  
"And this?" He asks pulling out the black blindfold.  
"mmmhmmm" Cas nods.  
Dean lifts out the ball gag "I'm not going to use this though" he says tossing it aside. "I want to be able to hear you" Dean flicks his tongue over Cas' lips "I love the noises you make"  
"good" Cas says softly "I like calling out your name"  
"Mmmm yea... I love that" Dean says kissing him deeply. He runs his hands down, letting out a low moan as he feels the fishnets encasing Cas' gorgeous thighs. "So many things I want to do to you baby." he says against his lips.  
"Show me" Cas breathes, his voice ragged.  
Dean grips Cas by his thighs turning him over on the bed in a quick movement. He runs his hands up Cas' body, fingertips digging into his flesh as he does. Running them up his arms, raising them above his head. Dean straddles Cas' waist as he reaches for the handcuffs, using them to secure Cas' wrists to the bars of the headboard. "Are they too tight?"  
"Just right baby" Cas says straining his neck up to kiss Dean.  
Dean pulls back, keeping just out of reach, barely a whisper between their lips. He flicks his tongue out catching Cas' lips before grabbing the blindfold. "do you trust me?" he asks.  
"Whole heartedly" Cas nods.  
Dean kisses Cas hard as he wraps the blindfold around his eyes. He sucks hard on his tongue, biting his lip as he pulls away. His eyes taking in the full sight of Cas as he gets off the bed. Black cuffs holding him to the bed, black blindfold leaving him unaware of where Dean's next touch is coming from. Tight black corset over his pale body, his nipples just barely peaking out the top. Sexy lacy panties stretched tight over his cock, which is so hard the panties aren't able to fully contain it, the flushed head straining against the elastic band at the top. Down to the sexy black fishnets encasing his long creamy legs. "Fuck Cas... You're a goddamn vision" Dean says standing at the foot of the bed, biting his lip. His cock twitching with desire.  
"Your voice is amazing Dean..." Cas says, his own voice thick with desire.  
"you look incredible angel. I don't think you realize the effect that you have on me." Dean says as he strips off his own clothes. His hard cock weighing heavy between his legs.  
" I try" Cas says as he bites his lip.  
"You don't have to try hard" Dean says as he walks to the side of the bed picking up the box Cas had given him. He pulls out the riding crop and smacks it against his hand. It makes a sharp snapping noise that fills the room. "oooh, this should be fun" He teases, running the leather down Cas' leg. "do we need a safe word?" he asks.  
Cas shakes his head "I'll just tell you to stop if its too much"  
"Okay baby" Dean says grabbing a small white feather from the box as well as a small bottle of warming lube, placing them on the bed for easy access. He pulls out the vibrator, turning it on, listening to it 'whir' as it shakes in his hand. "hmmmm..." he hums as he ponders the possibilities.  
"What are you thinking?" Cas asks  
"That you may have given me too many options here" Dean chuckles turning off the vibrator, placing it back in the box, then sets it on the floor. He climbs on the bed between Cas' legs, running his hands over Cas' thighs.  
"praise thee, the bringer of the box" Cas says, biting his lip.  
"Praise indeed" Dean says running his hands up over the corset, "You know, as sexy as this looks on you..." He says popping a button open. "I think I'd rather see more of you" he pops another button and slowly unlaces it, loosening it enough to slide down over Cas' hips, being sure to unfasten the fishnets first. He settles back between his thighs, fingers running over the skin on his chest, catching his nipples between his fingers, pinching them lightly. He smiles as Cas lets out a moan. He leans forward taking the other into his mouth, running his tongue over it before sucking hard then nibbling it as he pinches the other one harder.  
Dean sits back to admire his work as Cas moans, his nipples hard dark red little nubs. He picks up the long white feather and slowly drags it over the tip of his sensitive nipples. he watches Cas' body shiver and shake as goosebumps spread across his skin. Dean smiles "mmmm... quivering already, and I'm just getting started" he says as he picks up the riding crop, snapping the leather tip across Cas' right nipple, while still tickling the left with the feather.  
Cas breathes in a sharp gasp as his body jerks and he bites his lip. Dean drops them on the bed beside them, reaching up and running his thumb over Cas' bottom lip. "I told you, I want to hear you. Don't hold back" his hand drags back down his body, running over his nipple again before he leans forward swirling his tongue over the hot skin, then lightly blows over the wet skin.  
Cas' body shakes again as he moans out "ughhhhhh.... Oh Dean....."  
Dean smiles, "thats a little better" he says leaning forward and rewarding Cas with a light kiss. His tongue flicking across his lips, before his own lips just barely graze Cas'. "more?" he asks barely more than a whisper. Keeping his mouth just out of reach.  
"Yeah..." Cas nods as he tries reaching for another kiss.  
Dean nips at his lips, "uh-uh, you've got to earn those. I wanna hear you, how else am I going to know you're enjoying this?" Dean says running his thumb over Cas' nipple again.  
"That's not fair, you know... uhhh... ohhh.... thats the worst thing you can do to me" Cas says straining his head as Dean continues to run his thumb over the sensitive skin.  
"Gimme what I want, and you'll get what you want" Dean says pinching his nipple hard. "let me hear you.... say my name" he whispers into his ear.  
"Ohhhhhh.... Dean....." Cas moans out.  
Dean smiles again, running his lips over Cas' jaw to his lips kissing him deeply as his fingers continue to play with his nipples. Dean pulls back, leaving them both gasping as he kisses his way down Cas' neck to his collar bone, teeth scraping over the skin. He places wet open mouth kisses down his chest, finally leaving his nipples alone. He grips Cas' hips as he slowly runs his tongue over Cas' leaking cock head, which is peaking out the top of the lacy panties. "mmmmmm.... you taste so good baby." he says before wrapping his lips around just the tip, tongue flicking at the slit.  
"oh god Dean..." Cas moans, biting his lip, holding Dean between his knees.  
"ready to play a little game?" Dean asks as he pulls the panties down just far enough to expose the full length of his hard cock.  
"Whatever you want baby" Cas says, his voice already weak.  
Dean flicks his tongue over the head again before firmly gripping the base and taking him into his mouth in one quick motion, pulling back just as quickly with a gasp.  
Cas makes a strangled noise, wrists pulling against the cuffs as his back arches off he bed.  
"only one rule... I don't want you to finish until I tell you to. If you get close, you have to tell me to wait." Dean says mouthing down the underside of Cas' cock. "Understand that if you come before I give you permission, I will leave you here, like this, while I take care of myself" Dean shifts himself up a little, running the head of his own cock over Cas' lace clad hole, "Which means none of this" he says before laying over Cas' body, rutting their hips together, bringing his mouth to Cas' ear. "do you understand?"  
Cas nods his head and Dean 'tsk's his tongue. "Uh uh, I want to hear you" Deans teeth sink into his ear lobe, "do you understand?" he asks again.  
"Y---YES!" Cas gasps, wrapping his leg around deans thigh and rutting up against him.  
Dean lets him have his moment before pulling back, his hands sliding over his smooth body gripping his hips once again as he takes his cock into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat.  
Cas lets out a strangled cry above him as Dean swallows around his delicious cock before pulling off again, his tongue sliding up his length and then teasing the tip. "I could worship this cock all day angel, it's just so perfect.  
"You are perfect, Oh God Dean-- talk dirty to me." Cas moans, his hips straining against Dean's hands.  
Dean chuckles, "I love it when you're needy." His tongue flicks at his slit, gathering the leaking precum, "mmmm.. and so close already too." he says before swallowing him down one again, working his mouth over Cas' hard cock, twisting and turning as his head bobs up and down.  
Cas strains against the cuffs and cries out Deans name again. "Oh--f-ff--fuck! " his cock planted firmly down Dean's throat as he moans, sending shivers through Cas' body. "W--wait--WAIT" he cries out and Dean pulls back, Cas' body trembling beneath him. He watches with wonder as Cas' cock releases a steady stream of clear pre-cum, his breathing ragged as he strains against the cuffs holding his wrists.  
When his breathing steadies, Cas relaxes back onto the bed. "Fuck Dean---" he murmurs.  
Dean leans forward and kisses him, careful not to tease his cock until Cas gives him the okay. "You're incredible Angel, that was close." Dean teases over a nipple with a finger. "You ready for more?"  
Cas nods, straining his neck for another kiss.  
Dean obliges before once again lowering himself between his legs. His lips, tongue and teeth teasing the skin all around his cock, without giving any attention to the pulsing hot member, inches from his face.  
"nnngh-- dean-- please--" Cas begs, rolling his hips.  
"Okay baby, but I don't give you permission yet." his tongue flicks the salty fluid leaking from the tip. "Understand?"  
Cas nods "y--yes--- please" he continues begging and Dean swallows him down again.  
Dean's fingers swirl in the gathering spit at the base of his cock and slowly teases his tight hole, slipping a finger in as he moans around Cas' cock again.  
Cas is a writhing moaning mess, Dean's name falling like a prayer off his lips, breath catching a little as Dean's fingers push into him.  
Dean's fingers work their way with ease into Cas, as his mouth continues sucking his hard leaking cock. He's impressed with how well Cas is taking all of this stimulation, knowing without a doubt, he would have already cracked, but not Cas. His mouth slides off his cock with a loud wet pop. "God you're such a good boy for me Angel."  
Cas bites his lip, his hips rolling down onto Dean's penetrating fingers. "Ungh--Dean-- so close baby--" he moans.  
Deans tongue flicks over the head of his cock, "Do you need me to stop?" he asks, teasing his tongue over the sensitive skin.  
"No-- give me more--" Cas begs.  
"As you wish" Dean says picking up the feather from beside them lightly trailing it over Cas' chest, chuckling with delight when he sees his flushed skin prickle with goosebumps. "Fuck Cas. You're so goddamn perfect you know." Dean growls before sucking his balls into his mouth, a second finger joining the one inside his hot hole.  
Cas gasps as Dean's fingers graze his prostate "Oh Dean" he moans, his hips rolling down on his fingers. "Please Dean... oh god baby... please..."  
Dean licks up the length of Cas' cock, swirling his tongue around the purple head. "Are you ready Angel?" He smiles as Cas' bites his lip, moaning a strangled 'yes... please' as Dean's fingers work in and out of his ass. "Okay, you've been such a good boy.... Give it to me" Dean says opening his mouth and taking his tip in as he presses his fingers against Cas' sweet spot.  
Cas fills Dean's mouth with a cry, thrusting his hips upward, his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat as hot salty cum pours out of him.  
Dean swallows the thick cum with a moan as it slides down his throat. Pulling his mouth off him slowly, licking every inch of him clean as he does. "Fuck Angel, you're so damn perfect for me." Dean says as he slides his body up Cas' and kisses him deeply, fingers pulling free of his ass to remove the blindfold.  
Cas looks up into Deans eyes, "why are you so good to me?" he asks panting.  
"Baby, I'm just getting started" Dean says as he flips Cas onto his stomach, spreading Cas' legs wider with his knees, he takes a moment to slick his cock with lube before sliding deep inside him with one smooth thrust.  
Cas' head rolls back as he cries out Dean's name again. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" he says pushing back into Dean as far as he can with his wrists still bound.  
Dean lets out a groan as Cas begs for more, his hips rolling his ass back onto Dean's cock. He grips Cas' hips and snaps his hips hard into him, and if the cry that falls from Cas' lips is any indication, he's hit his prostate straight on. He continues the relentless pace, the room filling with the sound of their skin slapping together and the occasional sharp cry of pleasure from his beautiful angel.  
Cas grabs the headboard as Dean fucks him from behind, he loved the way Dean felt inside of him, his hard cock stretching his ass wide open. "Ungh.... Dean... so fucking gooooood" he moans, his head rolling forward, feeling another orgasm coming on faster than he would have even dreamed possible.  
"Oh God Cas... I love this fucking ass of yours" Dean says as he brings his hand down hard on the skin.  
Cas groans as his body shutters from the hard smack on his ass. "Again!" he cries.  
Dean smiles to himself "Such a kinky angel I have" he says as he smacks his ass again, his hips not slowing in their thrusts as he quickly approaches his own orgasm. "you gonna come for me again?" Dean growls into Cas' ear as he lays his body forward, teeth lightly grazing the skin.  
"Fill me up Dean" Cas whines, knowing his orgasm isn't far off, he rolls his hips back greedily.  
Dean groans, sliding his hand around Cas' stomach and taking his cock into his hand, precum smearing over his hand, he feels it twitch under his touch and as Cas cries out in pleasure and he feels the hot sticky cum spurt out of him, Dean joins him with a low moan of his own as he thrusts deep and fills Cas' ass with his load.  
After a few moments of heavy panting and moaning, they've both caught their breath and Dean lies next to Cas on the bed, having removed the binds around his wrists. His fingers trace over the lace at the top of his thigh highs as he looks into Cas' ocean blue eyes. "I had no idea you were so kinky" he says with a smirk.  
"Was it too much?" Cas asks, still a little timid  
Dean simple shakes his head as he softly kisses Cas' lips. "You were incredible"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been quite a while since I have posted anything. I hope to rectify that very soon. As always thank you so much for all your lovely comments!


End file.
